runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - May
Het is niet ongewoon dat dwarfen betrokken raken bij een plek van industrie. In de eerste quest van de maand, maken de dwarven het een beetje te erg. Nurmof, de pickaxe verkoper in de dwarfen mine, heeft een energie bron nodig voor zijn zijn pickaxe machine. Helaas voor runescape, ziet het eruit dat het grote gevolgen heeft gemaakt. Zal jij Nurmof's troep kunnen opruimen in de laage-levels quest van deze maand, Perils of Ice Mountain? Wat er ook gebeurt is in runescape, de katten vinden hun voeten wel, en, deze maand, die voeten en rest van hun lichaam, krijgen een graphically verbetering zodat ze er schattige uit zien. Ze zullen ook enthousiast zijn omdat we de Gertrude's Cat quest gaan verbeteren, en we weten zeker dat het jullie gaan waarderen (pussycat). Je weet waarschijnlijk dat de law talisman een beloning is van de Troll Stronghold quest. We vinden dat deze beloning, iedereen in zijn handen kan krijgen, maar het is een gevaarlijke quest voor lage levels. Deze maand maken we de law talismannen ruilbaar voor alle members, zodat iedereen law runes kan craften, of de assist systeem kan gebruiken om anderen te helpen. De Troll Stronghold beloning zal vervangen worden door 2 lampen die elk 10.000XP geven, en als je de quest al hebt voltooid, dan zal Dunstan je de lampen geven. Je zult Party Pete niet zien vechten in de Troll Stronghold - Dat zal zijn uiterlijk in de war maken! Dat is waar, Part Pete heeft een afspraak met de Make over Mage, alle dank van hem gaat naar de stemmen in de Guaranteed Content Poll, waar jullie hebben kunnen stemmen! De TzHaar zal ook een nieuwe graphically verbetering krijgen. Net als Party Pete kregen de TzHaar de meeste stemmen in de stembus. Er zal ook een kleine verbetereing aan Jad komen; deze maand zul je zien dat zijn oudheid weg zal gaan. Hij zal er meer bedreigender uit gaan komen te zien... Dat leid ons naar de nieuwe quest, de eerste TzHaar quest! Het ziet er naar uit dat de TzHaar de behoevte hebben aan een JalYt - een mens - om een paar medogeloze monsters te vermoorden die door de tunnels zijn doorgedrongen. Normaal zal dit probleem al zijn opgelost maar de enigste uitgang is een hele kleine - zo groot als een mens gat. Zul jij de quest voltooien waar de TzHaars hebben gefaald, in TokTz-Ket-Dill? Later deze maand, stellen we je voor aan de Quik Chat system. Een mogelijk alternatief voor ons normale chat systeem. Door gebruik te maken van deze Quick Chat systeem, zal het mogelijk zijn om snellere invoermethoden te gebruiken en om met je muis te kiezen uit een bibliotheek van vragen, antwoorden, zinnen en begroetingen. We verwachten dat dit erg behulpzaam zal zijn in Mini Games als Castle Wars en Pest Control, waar snelle communicatie erg belangrijk is. Voor muted spelers zal het mogelijk zijn deze Quick Chat te gebruiken. We denken dat dit een gepastere oplossing is voor deze mensen die het chat systeem misbruiken. Aanvullend hebben we de Quick Chat ontwikkeld zodat het mogelijk wordt om met spelers te praten in Duitse werelden omdat het systeem zal vertalen welke chat optie je kiest. ONTHOUD - De Quik Chat is helemaal naar eigen keus, en de normale chat zal gewoon het zelfde blijven. De level omhoog berichten zullen meer informatiever en meer leerzaamer zijn deze maand, met een paar vlotte veranderingen, wat we denken dat zeer gewaardeerd zal gaan worden. Eerst, zul je vinden dat er meer informatie in zal zitten. Vuurwerk zal knetteren boven je in de lucht als je een level omhoog bent, en je bericht kan niet meer verstoord worden door iets. Willekeurige stats tekens, zullen op de straten van runescape verschijnen. Deze zullen meer interesante dingen vertellen over de populaire dingen van runescape. Wil je weten hoeveel Varrock Palace guards je al hebt vermoord in een dag? De stat sign zal je het precies vertellen. Er zullen deze maan ook nog een paar kleine updates komen. De eerste - Grind -X - zal je de mogelijkheid geven om een cijfer op te schijven van hoeveel items je wilt gaan grinden met je Pestle of Mortal zodat je automatisch alles grind zonder elke keer te klikken. We zullen meer wegwijzers plaatsen waardoor je de wereld van runescape makkelijker kan door navigeren. Eindelijk het land van de website update, je kan je hulp bieden bij de Perils of Ice Mountain wallpaper, Player Gallery en een Postbag from the Hedge. en:Update:Behind the Scenes - May (2008)